


Kinktober 2019

by GabeArts69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Grinding, Keith is a tease, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrators, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeArts69/pseuds/GabeArts69
Summary: All of my stories for Kinktober! Day 1: Ass worship, Spanking.





	1. Don't Be A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Ass Worship; Spanking;Wax Play.  
I only did Ass worship and Spanking for this one.
> 
> Keith likes to tease Lance but what happens when Lance decides to punish him?

Keith knew he could be a tease around Lance when they were doing normal, everyday things. Grinding their crotches together when they wake up in the morning, sitting in his lap and grinding back while watching tv, even wearing his tight leggings around the house that gets see through when he bends over. He didn’t wear underwear under them, knowing Lance turns into a mess when he teases.

Sometimes he gets punished. This is one of those times. Keith was grinding back on Lance’s crotch again while watching a movie when Lance picked him up and laid him on his lap, ass up. Keith bit his lip when Lance pulled his leggings down, shaking his ass a bit when Lance rubbing his cheeks. Then Lance’s hand came down, smacking his ass cheek and making Keith moan. “Lance….”

“Ah ah. Bad boys get punished Keith. And you were a bad boy.” Lance said, smirking as he smacked Keith’s ass again. “I want you to count them baby, then I’ll give you a reward.” Lance said, rubbing Keith’s cheeks gently.

“O-Okay.” Keith said, panting a bit before letting out a moan when Lance smacked his ass again. “One…” Keith moaned out.

Lance rubbed his ass a bit before smacking his ass 3 times in a row. “Two, three, four.” Keith moaned loudly, bucking his hips up a bit. Lance hummed as he rubbed Keith’s ass a bit more before smacking the cheeks 2 more times each.

“Six, Seven, eight, nine!” Keith moaned, so close to cumming when Lance picked him up and laid him on his stomach on the couch. Keith panted, looking back at Lance when Lance gently pulled his ass cheeks apart and gently kissed and licked at his entrance. Keith moaned, grinding his cock against the cushion as Lance ate his ass out.

“I’m gonna…I’m close Lance!” Keith moaned when Lance pushed his tongue into him, bucking his hips back against Lance’s mouth. Lance hummed, pulling back a bit.

“Go ahead, baby. Cum for me.” Lance said, kissing his ass cheeks gently before going back to licking his hole open. Keith moaned loudly, grinding a bit more before cumming in his leggings. Lance hummed, eating him out a bit more until he came himself in his boxers and jeans.

Lance pulled away from Keith’s ass, humming softly as he gently kissed his cheeks. “Good boy.” Lance said, smirking. Keith hummed, sitting up and cuddling him. Lance pressed a few kisses to his forehead before picking him up and carrying him to their bathroom so he can run a bath for the both of them.

Guess Keith should tease Lance more often.


	2. Day 2: Voyeurism and Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith catches Lance fingering himself after an intense training session and as a result, Keith eats Lance's ass.

Keith walked out of the shower room down to his room, having just finished an intense training with the bot. _‘I beat my highest level at least.’ _Keith thought to himself, rubbing his shoulder from how sore it was from getting thrown to the ground at level 25. All Keith wanted to do now was go to his and Lance’s room so he can cuddle his boyfriend.

As he got closer to his and Lance’s room in the castle, he paused a bit when he heard muffled moaning coming from it. Keith rushed a bit to the door, thinking his boyfriend was in pain or having a nightmare. He slammed his hand on the keypad, his words dying in his throat at what his boyfriend was actually doing.

Lance had his pants and boxers off, three fingers inside his ass and a vibe pressed against his cock-head. Keith turned red as Lance let out moans, the Cuban’s eyes closed as he pleasured himself. “Oh, Keith!” Lance moaned out

Keith knew he was hard at this pointing, biting his lip to keep noises in as he watched Lance a bit. Keith didn’t notice Lance’s eyes open as he watched his fingers. “Baby….close the door.”

Keith looked up, turning a brighter red before closing their bedroom door. Lance pulled the vibrator away from his now flushed red cock and waved him closer with his finger. “Come here baby…”

Keith swallowed, walking over to Lance and sitting by his feet on their bed. Lance smiled softly at him, pulling his fingers out and hooking his arms under his knees. The Cuban pulled his legs back until his thighs met his chest, smirking as Keith turned redder. “Eat my ass out baby boy.” Lance hummed out.

Keith laid between Lance’s open legs and grabbed his thighs a bit as he put his face near his hole. Keith reached out with a gently flick of his tongue around the rim of his ass. Lance whined in the back of his throat, using all of his will power not to buck his hips up into Keith’s face.

Keith held Lance’s legs as he licked around and over his puffy, twitching hole. Lance kept whining and whimpering at the teasing licks before gasping when Keith pushed his tongue into him gently. Keith spread Lance’s ass cheeks a bit as he licked and twisted his tongue a bit, pulling away to gently nip and suck at his thighs before going back to licking his hole.

Lance’s legs trembled a bit as Keith pushed a finger in with his tongue, moaning softly. “Keith~….feels so fucking good…..love it when you eat my ass out….” Lance moaned out, panting loudly.

Keith moaned against his ass, his hips grinding against the bed as he licked and fingered Lance’s ass. “You’re always such a good boy for me, Lance.” Keith said with a raspy voice after pulling his tongue out and pushing two fingers into him.

Lance moaned, pushing his hips a bit when Keith sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. “Oh fuck, Keith….I’m gonna cum….” Lance moaned out, moving one of his hands to tug at Keith’s hair. Keith hummed around Lance’s cock, looking up at Lance before deep throating his entire cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Lance moaned out, cumming into Keith’s mouth. Keith swallowed down Lance’s cum, rutting against the mattress and cumming in his boxers. Keith pulled away from Lance’s mouth, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Lance panted a bit, looking at Keith as he pulled his fingers out.

“Feel better, baby?” Keith said, smirking when Lance blushed and made grabby hands. “Oh, does my baby boy want cuddles?” Keith teased, scooping Lance into his arms and spooning him.

“I love you, mi amor.” Lance muttered, dozing off. Keith smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too, baby.” Keith said, falling asleep himself.


End file.
